It's So Hard To Say
by ghmswlfc
Summary: Short story based on my two favourite maximum ride characters, and how they can't express their true feelings, will containing all sorts of mishaps and fun Please reead and REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**It's So hard to Say**

_Hey, I don't own Maximum Ride, because if I did I would be rich, and probably the happiest person on the planet. Anyway please review, I was really happy with the number of reviews I got for my other story, and I would love to double that. Also Major question, does anyone know the Cast list for the Maximum Ride film or whether James Patterson is doing a Sixth Book._

**Chapter 1 – Introduction**

This is a story mostly about Ma and Fang, but it should contain other characters POV's, e.g. The flock Dr Martinez, possibly Jeb.

Max and Fang are both 16 and are still struggling to show each other their true feelings. Max is confused and is not sure whether to think of Fang in a boyfriend way or as a brother.

And the ever unemotional Fang isn't much better either, he doesn't want to do anything at the risk of Max running away....again

As for Angel, well she has had enough, she knows thy both want each other, and she just wants them to both to get their feeling out of the way.

The path of Love Is full of obstacles meaning it never runs smoothly, but will Max and Fang, overcome these obstacles and find love, especially when feelings are so hard to say.


	2. Insight Into a Bird Kid's Mind

**It's So Hard To Say **

**Chapter 2 – Insight Into A Bird Kid's Mind**

_I did try to make this chapter a little funny, so once you get through Max's and Fang's POV, you get other characters, which are random and funny. Also don't forget send any suggestions in one who you think the Maximum Ride Film cast should be. Also please please please review, if you add me as a favourite author or story or on alert, please just review whilst your there!_

_Thanks _

_ghmswlfc_

**Max's POV**

As I turn over and look at the clock on my bedside table, I notice the time... It's 2:31 in the morning and I still can't seem to drift to sleep.

By the way e and the flock now live in a lovely house, with my mum and Ella. It's got like eight bedrooms and a massive back garden with a small swimming pool, however perfect for 6 Bird Kids. Total our faithful companion is still with us as well as Akila, and the two of them are still very much in love...Akila just doesn't know it yet...(but don't tell Total that!). Anyway back to the house it's surrounded my dense forest practically as far as the eye can see, which is a perfect disguise for the size of the house. As for the exact location of the house, I couldn't tell or else I would have to kill you, and also I haven't a clue all I know, is that we live somewhere in America.

Hey, I've never done Geography, because lets face I don't like schools, even more than the average person, so there's my excuse.

Anyway back to my none existent sleep. My brain is the part of me which is not allowing me to go to sleep, due to its persistent swirling thoughts, which consist of:

flock (especially Fang)

Mum and Ella

Fang

Food

Fang

The chance of some sleep

Fang

You may have noticed a problem with that list, one particular Bird Boy seems to be stuck on repeat in my memory of recent, and I hate it because it means I get a lack of sleep, and the headache i'm sure to have when I get up later on. I love Fang, like I love the rest of the flock... O.K. maybe I Love him a bit more...O.K maybe a lot more, but this is exactly where you see my dilemma. I'm not entirely sure whether I should love Fang that way.

You see me and Fang of recent have been arguing more and more frequently, as well as doing more and more kissing. This is what keeps me up at night, it's so confusing, and Yes readers I have tried Horlicks and sleeping tablets, they just make me feel ill and do absolutely nothing.

Seriously though I can't get Fang out of my head, part of me wants to run every time we kiss ( this part is the side that usually wins) and then the other part of me wants to stay.

Damn teenage hormones, confusing me and making me think strange things that keep me awake at night.

**Fang's POV**

Damn it, i'm still awake, thinking Max as usual. The girl frustrates me so much. She had a go at me when I went out with Lissa, and she also had a go at me for supposedly liking Bridget. Then she has the cheek to wonder why, when every time I try to show her how I feel, by kissing her she just freaks out and the flies off, leaving me feeling bad.

I mean, me Fang the unemotional member of the flock, struggles to show emotions as it is. But Max she just makes my life harder, I mean I love Max and I know I do, but I just don't think she loves me back. She said she loved me once when she was on Valium, but then took it all back. I mean take yesterday as an example we had a major argument, over what film we were going to watch, and it was a huge argument, big insults were thrown as well as the DVD remote.

Anyway I should probably trying to get sleep, otherwise I know I will feel horrible tomorrow morning and Max will probably be on the receiving end of it.

**Angel's POV**

There a right pair Max and Fang, there keeping me up at night, with there stupid thoughts and feelings. It's so annoying because I can hear everything there thinking, and it's mostly about each other. I just can't see why they don't just kiss and cuddle and then go out with each other I mean it's not the flock wouldn't allow it, because we all support the idea.

They just don't see how it effects the rest of the flock, we all know how much they love each other, we can all see it, that's including Iggy... and he's blind!

I really wish they would just sort out their emotions because there is only so much an eight year old mind reader can take. I hope when I grow up i'm never like them two...well at least when it comes to the emotional side of things.

Anyway to more important stuff, I really can;t wait until I get to go swimming again, preferably in the sea, so I can speak and play with the dolphins and fishes, and I can wear my bright pink swimming costume again.

**Iggy's POV**

***ASLEEP***

I think tomorrow that I should probably get to work on that bomb, as well as plant that stink bomb for Max to find, I have to admit I absolutely love teasing her, but I hate it when she confiscates my bombs. Then there's Ella, I really like her and I knows she likes me back, I think I might just ask her out tomorrow. Now what to cook for breakfast tomorrow.

**Nudge's POV**

***ASLEEP***

Maybe tomorrow we could like, go shopping, and I could get some new jeans for flying and stuff, and loads of new skirts to wear around the house, but Max never lets me get skirts because she says there impractical, she just jealous because she has no fashion sense, there we go I could get Max some new clothes, that make her look pretty, like in the colour pink, I like pink, it like reminds me of strawberry ice cream, that's right we could get tons of food, god, i'm so hungry.

**Gazzy's POV**

***ASLEEP***

I'm supposed to be helping Iggy tomorrow with a bomb that can wipe out like a billion erasers. Even better I could let off a Gazzy special, as Max is eating breakfast, she would so love that, and it would be so funny.

**Total's POV**

I am in love with Akila, and even better then new issue of Wine illustrated is out tomorrow.


	3. Shopping Malls and Beaches

**It's So Hard to Say**

_**Chapter 3 – Shopping Malls and Beaches**_

_Thought i'd have another go at this stroy whilst i'm in a uploadin frenzy. Yet again please review I don;t ask much thats all!_

_Thanks_

_ghmswlfc_

**Max's POV**

Don't you just hate it when you don't get enough sleep. You end up grumpy and snappy, and in my case really hungry.

I clambered into the shower, the thing most people take for granted, is something, I didn't have everyday access to, because lets face it most caves don't come with in built shower facilities. But the great thing about living with my mum is that I can now, have a shower every single day, which is fantastic.

After a refreshing shower, and getting changed into some fresh jeans and a top, and being the total style icon I am a matching jacket...well sort of. Then whilst trudging down the stairs after exiting my room, I began to smell Iggy's cooking, and you have gotta love a blind guy that cooks.

Once we had all shovelled down a massive breakfast, consisting of Bacon, eggs, mushrooms, tomatoes, sausages, eggs, hash browns, and toast. I began to formulate a plan.

"So guys what do you want to do today!" I asked

"Well I think we should go shopping and get some new clothes and swim suits, the get some food, cause i'm already hungry, the beach always makes me hungry it always smells of chips, and we could so go to the beach later on," Three guesses as to who said that...If you said Nudge you would be right.

"Well does everyone else agree we should do that," my question was answered by a few nodding heads and mumbled Yes's . "Well get ready then, and we will get going if you planning on going to the beach later on."

***Half an Hour later***

We all clambered into the people carrier I had bought, me in the driving seat of course. By the way me an Fang got our driving licences about 4 weeks ago, now that we are both sixteen. Fang is a calm and composed driver, whereas I am the definition of road rage, goo luck to any other drivers that happen to be on the road when i'm there, they don't stand a chance.

Anyway 20 minutes later, we finally arrived at the shopping mall, to find it quite empty. After deciding to split up into boys and girls, when then arranged to meet in MacDonalds at 11:30 for dinner.

The girls dragged me off into some store I didn't even know the name of. Nudge and Angel charged of in the direction of the skirts and dresses. I would have to tell them later that they couldn't have everything they picked out, because they do this every time. Instead I strolled over to the jeans section. As much as I hate clothes shopping I did need a new pair of jeans.

After picking out about three pairs of new jeans, Angel and Nudge raced over to me.

"Look Max we chose some clothes for you, I know one or two of them are skirts, but there not too bad they would make you look really good!" Nudge said, whilst Angel stood there and nodded in agreement. After all of that they then pulled out a bikini.

"Look Max, you don't have to try on the skirts, but buy the bikini at least you do need a new swimsuit!" I was about to refuse, when I was met with bambi eyes, me the flocks strong leader couldn't even resist bambi eyes.

Well when we met up for dinner, I was now three pairs of jeans, two jackets, a pair of converse, and a bikini heavier. Once we all practically inhaled dinner, we went back home to get ready for the beach.

***At The Beach***

Once at the beach, everyone charged out towards the water, apart for me and Fang, I was taking of my tracksuit, whilst Fang was casual walking along in just his shorts. He has the most magnificent body ever. After pulling off the rest of my clothes I revealed a midnight blue bikini, which matched my hair and skin tone perfectly. Fang turned around to see were I was, and I saw his eyes widen, and jaw drop.

"Hey hot stuff, join for a swim later!" a group of lad from across the beach shouted. A now composed Fang just glared

Everything is back to normal


End file.
